


fall (asleep) with me

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, College, College Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, LITERALLY, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Please read, School, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Students, Studying, Sweet, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, but that's basically what it is, college students, i mean they didn't name it, i'm so hungry ohmygods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: Jeonghan has always had problems with sleeping. Seungcheol tries his best to understand.





	fall (asleep) with me

**Author's Note:**

> **STARTED ON :** 09/10/018, 02:03  
>  **FINISHED ON :** 10/06/018, 9:23
> 
> enjoy college roommate boyfriends jeongcheol!

**10/09/018, 01:29**

"Jeonghan? You're still up?" Seungcheol croaked, raising his head and trying his best to see Jeonghan with his narrowed eyes. Seungcheol rubbed at his eyes, which were starting to get teary due to the yellow lighting from the desk Jeonghan was currently hunched over. He took his phone, which was ringing obnoxiously loud, and slid his thumb over the screen to turn off his one thirty alarm. He had always liked waking up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason, only to go back to sleep after silencing his alarm.

Jeonghan looked behind him to meet eyes with Seungcheol. He gave Seungcheol a smile. "Yeah, still up. I can't go to sleep knowing I'm doing so well on this essay," he says gently, quietly enough to not pull Seungcheol out of his sleepy state.

Seungcheol groaned. His head flopped back down on the pillow, and he rolled around in the too cold, too empty bed. "Fine, but hurry up, alright? You have to sleep. This bed won't warm itself, either."

Jeonghan chuckles. "Yeah. Just a little more and I'll wrap this up, I promise."

\--

**10/09/018, 6:30**

Seungcheol woke up to the alarms on Jeonghan's phone, which was nowhere to be found on the nightstand, where it was supposed to be. He stretched, trying his best to ignore the annoying sound of the alarm. The bed is a little colder than it should be. He looked at the other side of the bed, where Jeonghan was supposed to be. Seungcheol frowned, disappointed that Jeonghan's side of the bed was empty. Seungcheol sat up, only then seeing that Jeonghan was still at the desk. The yellow light lamp was still turned on, and Seungcheol scrunched his nose at that. The lamp had a big effect on their electricity bill, and him and Jeonghan decided to keep it just for the aesthetic and for emergency situations.

Seungcheol stood up to walk over to Jeonghan. Jeonghan had his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table, and his eyes closed. His phone was just a few inches away from his hand. Seungcheol sighed, turning off the alarms. This has happened so many times : Jeonghan falling asleep right where he was just because he was working on something. Jeonghan always worked himself to the bone, and while that was more or less a good quality, Seungcheol absolutely hated it. Whenever Jeonghan was too focused on his work, he would forget everything else around him, forgetting to feed himself, to sleep at the right times, to take care of himself in general.

Seungcheol's frown deepened and he tried to lighten his chest by brushing his fingers through Jeonghan's long hair. Jeonghan had been growing out his hair, his reason being he didn't want to waste money for a haircut. Jeonghan had good quality hair, and even as his hair grew longer, reaching a little past his shoulders, it was still silky smooth. Seungcheol spent a few more seconds just playing with Jeonghan's hair until Jeonghan's second round of alarms sounded.

Gently, he shook Jeonghan awake. "Hey, time to wake up. You have a class at seven."

Jeonghan's bleary eyes shut again. "Give me ten more minutes. I'll wake up by then," He rolled his head, shrugging his shoulders, ridding the kinks off his neck and back from sleeping uncomfortably the night before.

Seungcheol relented, knowing how tired Jeonghan was. "Okay. Atleast move to the bed, alright?"

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol, burying his face into Seungcheol's torso. "Carry me there, please?" He asked.

Seungcheol chuckled, brushing his hand over Jeonghan's hair again. "Alright. Anything for you."

\--

**10/09/018, 9:47**

Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan plopped themselves down onto the empty seats on Seungcheol and Jeonghan's table. The three newcomers were bumbling with conversation, as always, and Seungcheol had to shush them when Soonyoung's voice went a little too loud.

The three friends looked at Jeonghan, who was sleeping with his face hidden in his crossed arms.

Seungkwan groaned. "Jeonghan hyung is always sleeping. I barely even see him doing anything! What does he get tired for, doing nothing?" He whined.

Seungcheol pursed his lips. Jeonghan wouldn't want Seungcheol to defend him. The last time Seungcheol did, it was Jeonghan who got mad. And at Seungcheol, the person who defended Jeonghan, too! Jeonghan never cared about what other people thought of him, so if Seungkwan, one of their closest friends, thought of him as a lazy person, Jeonghan wouldn't care.

But Seungcheol did. "If you only knew what he does at home and what he does alone, you wouldn't be calling him lazy. He's just as hardworking as you are," he snaps.

Seungkwan laughs. "Sure, hyung. I'll agree with you when I see proof of that."

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but a soft hand fell upon his. He looked down to see Jeonghan with one eye barely opened, staring straight at him. "Don't bother saying anything back. Just be quiet, and make sure they stay quiet, too."

Seungcheol shut his mouth then, and throughout the rest of their vacant time, he was quick to quiet down Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan whenever they got too excited. He kept his hand under Jeonghan's and the other on Jeonghan's back. Jeonghan stayed sound asleep for the rest of their vacant time, and Seungcheol was glad.

\--

**10/09/018, 16:19**

Jeonghan ran to catch up to Jisoo, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking. Jisoo turns and Jeonghan can't look him in the face yet, because he's got his hands on his knees and catching his breath. When Jeonghan regains his composure, Jisoo is looking at him with his head tilted.

"Do you have notes from Philosophy?" Jeonghan asks.

Jisoo laughs, and it sounds like a tinkle of small bells. "Yes, Jeonghan. I'll give you my notebook, if you'd like? As long as you promise to return it tomorrow," says Jisoo, already moving things around in his bag.

Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief. "Thankyou, Jisoo. I knew I could count on you,"

Jisoo rolls his eyes. "You say that every time I lend you my notes, Jeonghan. Really, you should just stay awake in every class so you don't have to go through this everyday." He chastises, handing his notebook over to Jeonghan.

"I was tired today, give me a break, Jisoo," Jeonghan groans, nudging his bestfriend's shoulder.

Jisoo nudges him right back. "You always say that, too. What do you even get tired of? Sleeping?" He teases.

Jeonghan lets the comment slide, like he always does. Instead of firing back, he waves the notebook around with a smile. "I'll get going, Jisoo. Thanks for the notes! I'll give them back tomorrow."

\--

**10/09/018, 23:48**

Jeonghan sits up straight, arches his back until it hurts, and stretches his limbs. His body has been stuck in a total of one position for the past three hours, and this is the first time he's actually moved. His back hurts from being curved down just so he can look at his notes easily. He has a cramp in his right hand from gripping his pen too hard at times and for continuously writing things down. He can't feel his legs, either. His eyes have been drooping low when he found out he's been studying for two hours. But it was all alright. It was all worth it, because now, he's done copying Jisoo's notes. Now, he has complete notes in Philosophy once again. He has complete notes, and he also now has a summary of said notes. It's a good feeling to be right back on track for the subject.

Now, it was time to move on to another subject.

Jeonghan turns around in his seat to face the bed directly behind him. Seungcheol's on the bed, leaning against the headboard, trying but failing to read a book; his eyelids were falling so often. Jeonghan could understand. Seungcheol never really liked to stay up late. Jeonghan clears his throat softly, earning Seungcheol's attention immediately. From Jeonghan's place at the desk, he could see Seungcheol perk up. It's cute, seeing him like that. "Seungcheol, do you maybe have notes for Oral Communications?"

Seungcheol nods. "Yeah. You need them now?"

"Yes please,"

Seungcheol frowns. "But what about cuddles? And sleep? What about sleeping? It's pretty late already."

Jeonghan sighs, but it's empty of negative feelings. But still, they have this argument almost everyday. "I always catch up on sleep, Seungcheol. You know that,"

"Yeah, but you catch up with it during class. If you slept now, you wouldn't be asleep for classes tomorrow." Seungcheol sets his book down on his lap. He looks like a disappointed toddler in an argument he knows he's losing but won't give up. "I know you want to get things done as soon as possible, Jeonghan, but this isn't the right way of doing things," he says, gentle and reasonable.

"You know I can't sleep so easily, Seungcheol. I know what I'm doing is unhealthy, but I can't help it, and I can't fix it. I may as well just use it to my advantage,"

Seungcheol purses his lips, like he still wants to say something but chose not to. It's a good choice, Jeonghan thinks bitterly, because if Seungcheol had replied their argument would take even longer and Jeonghan had already felt close to snapping. Instead of replying to their current conversation, Seungcheol averts his eyes and picks up his book once more, hiding his face. He murmurs his next words. "My notebook's inside my bag. You know what my ORCOMM notebook looks like,"

Jeonghan smiles, though it's a sad smile. Seungcheol is sad again, because Jeonghan just wouldn't listen. He stands up, walks over to Seungcheol's side of the bed, and pushes the book down slowly. Seungcheol still doesn't meet Jeonghan's eyes, and Jeonghan understands. He leans down to press a kiss on the crown of Seungcheol's head and on his temple. Still, Seungcheol doesn't look up. "I know the only reason you're still awake until now is because you're waiting for me. I promise that the moment I finish copying your notes, I'll go straight to bed. I won't even summarise them. Okay?"

Seungcheol sighs. He holds Jeonghan's hand, then squeezes it momentarily. "Yeah, okay. Sorry if my notes are messy."

Jeonghan chuckles. He brings Seungcheol's hand and kisses it softly. "It's alright. I'll write quickly, okay?" He lets go of Seungcheol and kneels down so he can rummage through Seungcheol's bag and bring out his Oral Communications notebook. Time to write. Again.

\--

**10/10/018, 1:13**

Jeonghan stands up, rubbing his tired eyes. He sets his glasses down and stretches to get the kinks out of his back and neck. It felt good to move again. Jeonghan's finally done with copying down notes, and, as promised, he didn't summarise them. He turned off the desk lamp so the only light source in the dark room is from the lamp on the nightstand. He stands up, stretches a little more, and walks over to his side of the bed.

Seungcheol still has his back against the headboard. He still has the book in his hands, still has his glasses on. But his eyes are closed, and his head is dipping low. Jeonghan shakes him awake and it takes a while for Seungcheol to stir. "Hey," says Jeonghan, "I'm done with my notes. We can sleep now,"

Seungcheol nods repeatedly; his mind is still fuzzy from sleep. He sets the book and his glasses on the nightstand and shuts off the lamp. The room is now completely dark, and Jeonghan finds that his body is reacting well with it. "Come here," Seungcheol murmurs, his words barely decipherable. He pulls Jeonghan to himself.

They move perfectly with each other, and in no time they're both lying down on the bed. Jeonghan is trapped in Seungcheol's strong arms and comfortable warmth. Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol's breathing by the way Seungcheol's chest expands and deflates, and by the hot air being blown on his head. Jeonghan takes his arm around Seungcheol's waist and hugs tight.

"I'm sorry I always keep you up even though I know you hate it," Jeonghan starts. They've had this conversation so many times.

It takes Seungcheol a while to answer. So long that Jeonghan thinks Seungcheol didn't hear and had already fallen asleep. But Seungcheol does hear, and he does reply. "I understand. I'm sorry you can't sleep,"

"I'm sorry you always have to do the adjusting," Jeonghan whispers. He hugs Seungcheol tighter, like Seungcheol was going to let go.

"I'm not the only one who's always adjusting, Jeonghan. You know that. Sure I have to sleep a little bit later than I planned, but you're the one who's always looking at the bright side of things. You choose to work on important things while you can't sleep. You're productive even when you're given a setback. Isn't that a great adjustment? You make up for your setback with a good comeback." Seungcheol's voice is more awake now, more solid than it was earlier. Jeonghan feels guilty for fully waking Seungcheol up and dragging him into a late night again. "I'm sorry I complain. I know you can't sleep whenever you want to, but I complain because I can't help but be concerned for you."

Jeonghan buries his face in Seungcheol's chest. He feels fingers going through his hair. "I know. Thankyou, really, for always wanting to take care of me. I know I make it impossible sometimes because I'm so stubborn, but you still keep going. It feels great knowing you still care," he murmurs.

Seungcheol leans back so Jeonghan can see his face. "Yoon Jeonghan. Ofcourse I still care. I love you. Ofcourse I would care for you." He holds Jeonghan's face in his hands. Seungcheol peppers kisses all over Jeonghan's face, muttering, 'I love you' after every kiss. Jeonghan laughs after five kisses, and Seungcheol stops only when Jeonghan starts to jokingly protest. "I love you, Jeonghan. Okay? I'm sorry if sometimes it doesn't seem like I care. But I really still do. I love you too much to stop caring just like that,"

Jeonghan smiles. He feels warm all over, feels butterflies in his stomach, and he wonders for the nth time how Seungcheol can make him feel like this still, even when they've been boyfriends for three years. "Thankyou, Seungcheol. I really do love you. I'm sorry if it doesn't look like that sometimes, but I do. I love you so much. Thankyou for being the best person ever."

Before Seungcheol could reply, though, a loud sound interrupted, making them both jump. Seungcheol reaches behind him to turn off the alarm. "That's my one thirty alarm. We should go to sleep. It's too late in the night, or, well, too early in the morning to be all cute and stuff, anyway."

Jeonghan chuckles. "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Seungcheol." He closes his eyes. Strangely, he finds it much easier to feel sleep coming to him. He thanks Seungcheol for that, because surely Seungcheol has some magic that he isn't telling Jeonghan about.

The last thing Jeonghan hears before everything from the outside and inside blacks out completely is Seungcheol's soft reply of, "goodnight. I love you, Jeonghan."

\--

**10/10/018, 4:09**

Jeonghan wakes up, feeling better than ever. It's been a while since he actually felt good waking up. Usually he'd feel tired and heavy, like something was standing on his shoulders, forcing him to stay down. Today, none of that heaviness is weighing him down. It's been a while; the last time he actually got some proper sleep that was a full eight hours was when he was in fourth grade, before he and his mother --

Jeonghan shut his eyes before he could complete that thought. He reaches over Seungcheol to get whatever phone he could get first, and it ends up being Seungcheol's phone. He feels even prouder of himself because he woke up before Seungcheol. That never happens.

His bubbly feeling comes crumbling down when he checks the time and realises why Seungcheol wasn't awake yet. It was four thirteen, too early for both of them to be up. With a disappointed sigh, Jeonghan balances the phone on the dip of Seungcheol's waist and slips out of Seungcheol's hold. It takes a lot of pushing to get out, and he's pulled back in more than once, but he manages to get out without waking Seungcheol. Figuring that he's already awake and can no longer go back to sleep, Jeonghan decides to get out of bed and do something productive to pass the time.

He remembers that he didn't get to summarise his Oral Communications notes, so he walks over to the desk and gets to work.

\--

**10/10/018, 8:14**

Seungcheol wakes up to the muffled sound of a song being played. He rolls over in bed, not ready to wake up to the bright sunlight just yet, and hugs his boyfriend closer. Except his boyfriend is a pillow, and the pillow isn't Jeonghan. He groans. He wearily opens his eyes, having to rub them multiple times to be able to see right. He notices that the song has stopped, meaning the alarm had been shut off. He raises his head to see Jeonghan, at the desk once again, rubbing his eyes, too.

"Did you even sleep?" Seungcheol's voice in the morning is deeper, raspier. He's sure he sounds ridiculous right now, whining at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan startles, looking behind him. He smiles wide, too wide, for a gloomy morning. "Seungcheol!" He stands from the chair he was previously sitting on, and runs to Seungcheol's side of the bed. He kneels on the floor and hugs Seungcheol's waist as best as he could from where he was. "Seungcheol, I slept well! I slept for more than two and a half hours, can you believe it?" Jeonghan's eyes are bright and expectant.

Seungcheol mirrors Jeonghan's grin, knowing how big of a deal this was for Jeonghan. "Are you serious? You haven't slept so well in years!" He sits up in bed, pulling Jeonghan onto his lap.

Jeonghan laughs, nodding. "I know! I wish it was like this all the time. I've never felt so energised like this," he wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck so that they're that much closer to each other. Jeonghan looks into Seungcheol's eyes and they share a smile.

It's Seungcheol who leans up to close the distance between them, kissing Jeonghan square on the lips. "I'm so proud of you. I wish it would be like this all the time as well," he says, after they kiss.

Instead of replying, Jeonghan brings their foreheads together. It's a bit of a challenge; Jeonghan being on top of Seungcheol makes him just a bit higher, so Jeonghan has to bend down to reach Seungcheol. It's worth it, because Jeonghan gets to see Seungcheol's proud little smile. "Thankyou, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol tilts his head. "For what?"

"For being the reason why I can always sleep so comfortably at night. You're always there to catch me before I fall, and I'm so thankful that you're a part of my life. You mean so much to me." Jeonghan's eyes close when Seungcheol runs his fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much, Jeonghan. You know I'll always be here for you." Seungcheol kisses the tip of Jeonghan's nose.

Jeonghan chuckles, then pulls away. "I know. And I also know that you don't do well with feelings in the morning, so let's end this right here and get ready. We have a nine thirty class and neither of us are ready to go."

Seungcheol's eyes widen and he scrambles to stand, bringing Jeonghan along with him. Jeonghan hangs onto Seungcheol for his life as Seungcheol brings them to the kitchen. The two hurriedly prepare breakfast, laughing the whole time. They arrive at their nine thirty class with five minutes to spare, and Jeonghan manages to not sleep through the entire class this time. It's a first.

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of reading fics where jeonghan is always the sleepy, lazy one who never does anything. i mean, sure, that was the image that was given to him by jeonghan himself, back when they were still new, but we should know by know that he's far from the stereotypical lazy ass. we all know jeonghan works hard when it comes to dancing and singing and nearly everything else. just because he doesn't show us how hard he's working all the time, that doesn't mean that he doesn't work hard. hays. i mean,, i know i shouldn't get triggered over fanfiction; it's fiction, gods, i need to calm down, but i just hate it when people are degraded down to their stereotypes.
> 
> anyway, thankyou for reading!! i wrote this when i for some reason couldn't fall asleep. basically, this was a self - indulgent thing, just like all my other works. i hope this was a cute enough college boyfriends au for you!! see you in my next work!!
> 
> please check out my other[ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
